Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of entertainment, and more specifically to methods and systems for transforming a swimming pool or other body of liquid into a dynamic entertainment venue using digital motion picture capture, rendering, and projection of creative elements in swimming pools and other liquid venues.
Background Art
Other than actual “pool parties” a swimming pool or pond is generally a dead space and hardly used during evenings and special or social events. Attempts to use this space are limited to floating objects or internal static lighting. There is currently no known system or method that enables a pool owner to have animated objects in the pool. The closest known competing system and method to my invention is a color changing light that cycles through a few colors; other than this the system is static and never changing. In essence, pool lights only illuminate the pool, and are static and never changing, aside from this simple color-changing effect. This is initially interesting but quickly becomes boring to users of the pool or pool area.
In a previous patent application No. 62/051,711, filed Sep. 17, 2014, now U.S. Pat. No. 9,787,958, I and my co-inventor explained an advance in the cinematography art comprising methods, systems, and computer-readable media to retrofit existing theatre and other venues so that viewers may enjoy the benefits of increased perspective, 3D viewing of entertaining, educational, or business content. We explained that no one had disclosed or taught how an animation or footage, originated or captured in 2D, 3D, or otherwise, may be processed to bake it into a forced perspective planar image and projected in planar format onto a tri-planar, tri-surface arrangement.
In the context of swimming pools and other bodies of liquid, it would also be an advance in the entertainment art to project more than simple light, or light of varying color, into a pool to make the pool the centerpiece of an event, amaze audiences and guests as well as generate additional revenue stream to resorts, hotels, pool complexes, aquatic centers and any place with ponds, pools, dams or liquid containers. The present invention is directed to solving this problem.